


【铁虫】花开并蒂

by ayanekitahara



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara
Summary: 国王铁/虫哥虫妹，雷，不要点进来，特别雷。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	【铁虫】花开并蒂

“哥哥犯错了吗？您为什么要打他？”

国王寝宫的床榻上，雪白的床单在两具身体的撞击间被蹂躏得满是皱褶，少年压抑的呻吟与男人低沉的喘息交织在温度和气氛都旖旎如春的房间里。  
男孩白皙精瘦的身体在床上弯折着跪趴，在他身后的是他的国王——男人正挺动着有力的腰肢将胯下的欲望一寸深似一寸地送进男孩的身体里。  
正当两人双双沉浸于情欲的快感中时，身后少女怯生生的声音就像一阵冷风吹碎了一团火一样，床上的男孩慌忙起身，男人见状也赶紧拉起被子掩住男孩一身春色的泛红身体。  
Petra抱着小熊玩偶站在门口，睡裙的一角被她的小手捏得皱皱巴巴。少女一头卷曲的棕发凌乱地披在肩头，俨然一副刚从睡梦中醒来的懵懂模样。她不解地盯着床上的少年和男人，似乎还有些许的惊恐。  
看到来人原来是妹妹，Peter这才松了一口气，不再将身子掩在男人身后，伸出手向女孩勾了勾。  
“Penny过来。”  
于是女孩乖顺地跑了过去，刚从床上跑下来的她还来不及穿鞋，光着白嫩的脚丫，葡萄粒似的脚趾勾在一起，翻身爬上了国王的床榻。  
“陛下没有在打哥哥，我们只是在玩。”Peter安抚地摸摸妹妹神色略带惊惧的小脸，示意她不必担心。  
男人这时却一把揽过了小姑娘，将她小小软软的身子搂进怀里：“我在疼你哥哥呢，想不想让我也疼疼你，小姑娘？”  
情欲尚未消退的少年眼含春色地斜睨了一眼国王，半是玩笑半是嗔怪道：“你别欺负我妹妹，有什么就冲我一个人来。”  
“是吗？”男人勾起嘴角轻笑着看向男孩：“你这么霸道，等会儿你妹妹可是要吃醋的。”  
“……她还小，才不知道吃醋是什么。”对男人的话实际上无法反驳的男孩撇撇嘴，干巴巴地小声顶嘴。  
“十七岁了，放在外面连做母亲的年龄都够了，Petra却还不通人事，你们帕克家可把小姑娘保护得真好——只不过小男孩好像就不是那么回事了，是不是，我的小骑士？”  
男人话语间的暗示与挑逗不言而喻，他不顾男孩脸红到耳根的羞怒，一边吻上了女孩未经妆点就红艳得像一颗樱桃的唇瓣，手上也丝毫不闲着地揉上了男孩因为情欲而涨大的艳色乳珠。  
兄妹二人在男人熟稔的逗弄之下身子都渐渐燥了起来。而女孩的反应要比男孩直观得多——当Tony把两指伸进女孩的睡袍时，发现她两腿间俨然有了些许湿润。  
进宫几个月以来，女孩早已习惯并贪恋起了被男人用手指玩弄密处的乐趣，她一如既往地乖巧分开双腿，好让男人的手能更顺畅地揉弄到自己身下花瓣般粉嫩柔软的嫩肉。男人将食指轻轻插入一个指节便不再深入，女孩的蜜穴温热地包裹着男人指尖，生涩却热情的反应让男人对小姑娘爱怜得不行。  
正当Tony沉醉在小姑娘的甜蜜中，另一双纤长又有些冰冷的手贪心地缠了上来。知道是男孩刚才未被做到满足，如今身子旷了，便难耐地找上了自己。男人也不顾此失彼，放开了环抱着小姑娘的手臂，拍拍男孩的臀侧示意他跪好。空虚的情欲得了回应，男孩抿抿嘴，笑着赶忙塌下腰肢，男人一只手扶住他的腰，稍稍用力便将仍挺立着的粗壮性器送进了刚刚被开发得松软湿润的后穴中。幼妹的蜜穴入口处小嘴般吸吮着自己的一节手指，兄长的菊穴则紧紧地缠着自己正情欲高涨的性器，男人不由得发出一声拥有世间珍宝般的满足喟叹。

就在一个月前，自己从野外“猎”回宫里的小鹿女孩吵着说自己闷得不行，想要哥哥进宫来陪自己玩。对小姑娘一向宠爱有加的国王陛下不以为意地随口答应了Petra的小小请求，却未曾料到就此遇见了与自己一见钟情的男孩。  
在被Tony告白之初，男孩尚且十分犹豫——在宫里陪伴妹妹的日子里，她几乎每天都缠着自己诉说着国王对她的宠爱和自己对这位陛下的喜欢，于是意识到自己也爱上了男人的同时，少年心底也不得不生出许多罪恶感与愧疚。正当她踌躇着如何与妹妹解释时，女孩却如同解语花一般善解人意地主动去央求Tony将Peter留在宫中陪伴自己。  
“虽然陛下的爱分了一半给哥哥，但是哥哥也要分一半的爱给我，这样我就还是拥有一份完整的爱呀。”小姑娘在男孩面前比划着说道。  
男孩爱怜又感激地吻上妹妹白嫩额头。  
“所以以后哥哥不可以再关上门自己和陛下玩了哦，我也想和哥哥还有陛下一起玩嘛。”  
当时的Petra还完全不懂这句话意味着什么，在门外的Tony却将兄妹二人咬耳朵的悄悄话尽数听在了耳中。

男人一手掐着男孩精壮有力的腰肢，性器在后穴间不断抽插，另一只手则藏进了女孩长长的睡袍中，只用手指便让女孩的下身湿得一塌糊涂。见到小姑娘也逐渐得了趣地自顾自玩弄起了自己的如尖，男人伸出手，拍拍女孩粉嫩的脸颊暂时安抚了她，一边专心在男孩的身体里重重地顶撞了几下，然后将性器深深埋入男孩的穴里，将精液尽数浇灌在少年体内。  
被反复顶到肠道内最敏感的那块软肉的男孩也深喘着射在了床单上，和男人身体分开时后穴小口还在下意识地挽留男人刚刚软下来的性器，两人都松了口气似的粗喘着，另一头却突然炸起了女孩的哭声。  
“怎么了Penny？”Peter一向最疼这个小自己两岁的妹妹，甚至先男人一步地抢到了她身边，男人扭过头去看玩弄着大张着双腿、有样学样地玩弄着自己小花的女孩，洁白的睡裙中间已经洇湿了一块。  
“呜呜……对不起，我不是故意尿在您的床上的……”  
Petra把整张脸都埋进了双手间，脸红得像一颗熟透了的小番茄。男人顷刻间就明白了怎么回事，原来是小姑娘无意间把自己玩到了高潮。初通人事的女孩无法分辨高潮的快感，且又看到腿间湿了一大片，还以为自己是像小孩那样在床上失了禁。  
“宝贝不哭，你只是太舒服了，我怎么会责怪你呢？”Tony将自己瑟瑟发抖的小情人抱在怀里，抚着她的后背为哭得呼吸不畅的女孩顺着气。  
见Petra在自己的耐心安抚之下逐渐安静了下来，男人亲亲她的额头：“刚才哥哥也舒服了一回，不信你问问哥哥？”  
Petra瞪大了一双仍含着泪意的眼睛向少年望去：“真的吗哥哥，陛下真的不是在打你，而是在让你舒服吗？”  
男孩无奈地摸了摸妹妹的一头可爱卷发：“真的，哥哥不骗你，Penny也想试试吗？”  
见女孩懵懂地点了点头，男孩坚强地支撑起被狠狠操干过后仍觉酸软的身子，坐在床上将妹妹抱在怀中。  
小姑娘感到和哥哥赤裸的躯体之间隔着的一层布料蹭得她不舒服，便自觉地抬高了手臂脱下睡袍，雪白纤细的身子便毫无遮挡地呈现在了男人的面前。女孩虽然十七岁了还长了一张看上去只有十四五岁的、带着点婴儿肥的娃娃脸，但身体却发育得绰约多姿。腰腹与四肢纤细得没有一分多余的赘肉，少女平日里贪嘴爱吃甜食的习惯似乎丝毫没有体现在身材上，但同时她却有着一副不输哥哥的挺翘臀瓣与胸前的一对丰润嫩乳——也是男人平日里最爱不释手之处。  
“会有点疼，宝贝乖乖的，忍一下可以吗？”男人分开女孩的双腿，轻轻托起她的臀部，温柔地问道。  
“可是，您不是说会舒服的吗……”少女害怕似的，又往身后哥哥的怀里缩了一缩。  
“疼过了就会舒服了，好吗？”国王亲在他的小姑娘的嘴角，蜜糖色的漂亮眼眸坚定地看着她，似乎在给她勇气。  
“疼了就抓紧我的手，哥哥在这呢。”Peter将手指穿过女孩的指间，与她的手紧紧扣在了一起。  
娇嫩的花蕊被骤然破开的感觉并不好受，男人抬少女的双腿，刚刚将性器放进花穴的入口，女孩生涩的、不由自主的收缩便将男人夹得十分不好受。然而自从Petra进宫以来，Tony就拿出了他以往从未有过的耐心对待女孩——先是三个月都未曾真正索要她的身体，然后就是现在几乎是完全顾着她感受地进行与女孩的初次交合。  
小姑娘没有多大的力气，却也把在身后搂着她、让她依靠的男孩捏得直冒冷汗，仿佛是妹妹要将身体被破开的痛楚分给自己承担一样。纵使有些吃痛，男孩也依旧坚强地配合着国王的动作，亲吻着妹妹的颈背让她紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来。  
“做得很棒，我的小姑娘。”Tony奖赏地亲吻Petra的嘴唇，将性器最为粗大的头部全数塞进了女孩的蜜穴，“现在daddy要全部进去了，忍一忍好吗？”  
女孩和哥哥一样坚强地点了点头，喘着粗气的胸口怂动着，带动着胸前的一对白兔一晃一晃。男人爱不释手地揉捏上女孩敏感地乳尖令她分神，腰间用力向前一挺，将粗长的性器全数顶进了少女湿滑温热的阴穴，冲破了那一层象征着少女的童贞的薄膜之时，女孩痛得落下泪来。  
男人从少年的怀里把女孩全数捞进自己怀里，用自己宽阔的手臂将Petra小小的身子尽数圈了起来，反复亲吻着脆弱得不停发抖的少女，直到她点点头告诉男人自己已经不那么痛时，男人才缓缓地动起了埋在女孩体内的性器。  
被破身的疼痛在哥哥和爱人的双重抚慰之下慢慢过去，女孩也在陌生的交合动作中渐渐得趣起来。久经风月的国王陛下像开发少年的身体时那样，第一次欢好就很快找到了女孩体内的兴奋点。初经人事又单纯可爱的少女毫不遮掩地在被顶到那处时惊叫出声，声音里三分惊讶七分喜悦，刚刚才被男人的性器捣弄得疼痛欲裂，不消多时又被男人极富技巧的抽插弄得充实满足，花穴中更是源源不断地流出蜜汁，浇灌得男人的肉棒在紧致花穴里的抽插越发顺畅，被反复顶弄的下腹连带着喉间也跟着抽插的频率发出了咿咿呀呀的呻吟声。  
女孩丝毫不像哥哥那样，已经被操得熟了，深知什么是羞耻。Peter会在被顶弄出声时刻意咬住嘴唇或捂住嘴巴，Petra却任由那些呜呜嗯嗯的声音从唇齿之间漏出来，而女孩在欢爱时发出的娇嫩得像奶油一样的甜腻声线无疑是俯在她身上挞伐的男人最好的春药。于是Tony不禁加快了在女孩的花穴中抽插的频率，为了照顾女孩让她觉得舒服，右手也未空闲地揉捏着她蒂头的一粒小小凸起。双重快感加身于被刚刚开苞的少女而言无疑是致命的催化剂，被这样玩弄着不过数十插之间，她便尖叫着夹紧了花穴，在一阵轻微的抖动中登了顶。  
而少女的这一夹，对于性器正涨得粗壮的男人来说也足够受用了。他亲亲女孩的眼睛夸奖她做得好，一边将性器从女孩湿淋淋的花穴中抽出，稍微立起一点身子，将还未释放的粗大放在女孩挺立的双峰之间。被冷落了许久的少年终于得到了机会似的，乖巧地爬上前来，将国王的性器攥在手中撸动。Tony见少年如此识趣，一手揽过他深深地吻上，灵活的舌尖极富侵略性地撬开男孩的牙齿，闯入他的口腔挑逗着小小的舌尖，不多时便射在了男孩的手中，点点精斑溅在女孩的双乳之间。  
少女被折腾得狠了，在Tony出精在她的身上后便瘫软在了男人的怀里，缓缓出着气喘息时，突然瞥见自己刚躺过的地方床单上赫然有一滩小小的血迹，她吓得一副又要哭出来的样子，引得男人赶忙安抚询问这是怎么回事。  
“呜……我没有来月事，怎么出血了，我是不是生病了？”  
男人撇了一眼少女的处子血迹，有些好笑却十分温柔地亲亲女孩的脖子，扬头示意Peter告诉她这是怎么回事。  
男孩牵起Petra的手背亲了亲，“你这是长大了，我的妹妹。”


End file.
